


Tongue gets tied, Words get trapped

by fuschia_romance



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Secret Admirer, commoner!junho, famous!Chansung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuschia_romance/pseuds/fuschia_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first glance, you will find nothing in common between Hwang Chansung and Lee Junho, except they went to the same elementary school that only lasted for seven months. During those 7 months, Chansung was always bullied and no one has support him. Not even Junho, although he wants too. Junho then decided to send Chansung anonymous notes cheering him from the side. </p>
<p>Now, Junho thought being the famous and respectable singer as he is, Chansung will forget all about the Ilsan days and those notes. Until, Hwang Chansung himself decided to mention one specific I-Nuneo during his thank-you speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Giraffe Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465851) by [jeyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk). 



> I have to admit that this story is inspired by another work from another write in another fandom. Specifically one story called “Giraffe Notes” from Social Network fandom. I try to improvise and change it here and there but I still need to credit Jeyhawk from AO3 and livejournal for her wonderfully written story “The Giraffe Notes” 
> 
> The difference level between this work and the inspiration is like the top of Burj Khalifa and deep ocean hole. So yeah, I suggest you visit her story despite your fandom because it is really cool.

The first time he saw him was when he entered the class one morning, wearing the red soccer jersey and ready to be introduced as the new kid. It was 2 weeks past the start of school year and the first thing that came to his mind is _“He looks really cool,”_

 

Then he smiles at the class and introduced himself as Hwang Chansung from Seoul. Seoul, eh? Why a city boy would like to move here? Junho listens to the teacher’s additional intro, something about Chansung’s parents’ work that requires them to move here.

 

“Is that why he talks so weird?” someone from the back of the class said suddenly.

 

“Is that hairstyle trending in Seoul now?” another said in response.

 

The reaction is immediate, Hwang Chansung’s face turn into a wonderful shade of red. He walks to the back of the class in a hurry to the designated seat.

 

It turns out; his way of speaking is not the only thing people think funny of Chansung. His big eyes, his floppy hair and haphazard haircut were being teased again and again.

 

Junho feels bad about all of it altogether. Especially when he thinks that Chansung is not that bad. In fact, he thinks Chansung is quite amazing and looks somehow cool.

 

But, Junho is just a nobody in the class. He can’t stand up for himself how can he have the courage to defend someone else.

 

He watched and watched as the boy with sparkling eyes and gorgeous smiles turns into a quiet boy each day. He watched as they laughed over Chansung’s tumbling lines during poetry reading or during dodge ball where everyone tries to target him.

 

He watched and those friendly words he tries to utter from the first day Chansung sits behind him are choked inside and he never says it.

 

_“You look so cool, Hwang Chansung”_

 

***

 

A sad and troubled look is now the frequent look for Chansung. Junho is quiet as he watched how Chansung looks so down today. Earlier, they math test result was distributed and the Mr. Park – their math teacher – has scold Chansung for his result. Chansung is especially good in math; he’s like a genius or something, Junho can never found out. He always thought numbers and equation as one of the greatest mystery in the world. Probably, because Chansung is actually good at math thus Mr. Park scolds him for his bad mark.

 

Junho’s heart tugged as he saw how Chansung’s disappointed face is omnipresent that day.

 

It was the last class and everybody else has packed and run outside the minute the teacher allows them to go, but not with Chansung. He went outside without his belonging. Junho has this feeling that Chansung went to the restroom, probably to cry or he needs sometime alone from prying eyes.

 

Junho doesn’t have the courage to follows him and say something.

 

Something nice and encouraging.

 

Lee Junho is such a coward that he can’t move his feet.

 

However the urge to cheer Chansung is also overwhelming. Not knowing what he actually did, he took a piece of paper and wrote randomly.

 

He put the paper with “To Chansung” facing upwards at Chansung’s table. He then ran out of the classroom.

 

However, curiosity got the best of him and instead of heading to the school’s gate he make a turn and standing outside the window’s of his class and peeking inside right as Chansung walks in. At first Chansung doesn’t notice the note sitting at his table, as he put all his books into his bag he notice it and looks around the classroom.

 

He folds it open and read it.

 

Lee Junho may not be the best person in the world, but he can’t help and feel quite proud when he saw Hwang Chansung smiles gratefully for the first time that day.

 

“I Nuneo?” Chansung asks to no one in particular. “What kind of name is that?”

 

Junho frozen in his spots as he realized how he had misspelled his name in his haste to write something for Chansung – and not the first time he misspelled his own name. **Stupid and embarrassing** , he knows.

 

Despite his question, Junho watched as Chansung put the notes carefully inside his notes and walks out the class.

 

Lee Junho goes home with happy skips in his steps that day.

 

> _‘I Still think you are one of the math Genius I have ever met._
> 
> _Hwaiting for the next test!_
> 
> _\- I Nuneo’_
> 
>  
> 
> _ _

***

  

 

Junho never thought of sending another note to Chansung. He argues to himself that one content smile from Chansung is enough. However, _that day_ happened.

 

That day as in the day you read out loud in front of the class the writing assignment from Mrs. Cho. Not just any assignment but your goal in life or ideal professions later in your life.

 

Bearing in mind that this will be read in front of the class, Junho decided not to write his original aim and write something more moderate and common instead. However, it was not the case with Hwang Chansung. Junho sometimes wonder where he got his never-ending stock of bravery or is the kid was totally dense. At least, you have to try to avoid being the target of tease and bully.

 

“I have always wanted to be a successful singer one day,” that’s how he starts his essay.

 

Junho wants to hide his face in his palms as he listens to the wild cackles from the others but he can’t since Chansung decides to keep reading his essay.

 

“To sing equals to deliver messages which may not be heard just by talking alone. To sing equals to touch many people’s hearts at once and maybe help others in need.”

 

“Do you think people will understand your singing? People wonder what are you talking about sometimes, you know?”

 

Chansung stops at this and Mrs. Cho decided to take his essay and reprimand the bullies.

 

The noise died down but probably not the echoing laughter.

 

Contemplating about it now, Junho feels that Mrs. Cho probably should be stricter to the others. Probably _he_ should say something in defense of Chansung. Probably Mrs. Cho should just let Chansung finish his essay. Because at least everybody will learn how brave Hwang Chansung is.

 

***

 

Junho come early the next day. He has prepared another note. He puts it at Chansung’s table and sticks it with a little scotch tape so it won’t fly away. Aferwards, he ran outside and decided to wait for the bell in the running field with some other students.

 

He may not seen Chansung’s expression directly but he has this positive vibes through out the day and keep humming _You are my sunshine._

 

Junho considers the note as another success.

  

> _‘People are jealous of your sunshine. Don't let them rain on your parade._
> 
> _\- I Nuneo_
> 
> _PS: I think you have great voice for singing!’_
> 
>  

***

  

Junho doesn’t know why but after that he just keep writing notes for Chansung.

Sometimes he left it early in the morning when no one has arrived to the class.

 

 

> _'You said Lion is the king of all animals yesterday._
> 
> _But I think Leopard is way cooler._
> 
> _\- I Nuneo'_
> 
>  
> 
> _‘Your new haircut is great! :)_
> 
> _\- I Nuneo’_
> 
>  

 

Some other time, he left it in between period. Chansung takes forever in canteen. Junho sometimes wonder if Chansung’s stomach can really take that much food for one lunch, but on the bright side, he can slip the notes during lunch.

 

> _'Don’t eat too many fries at a time. A singer should always take care of his voice!_
> 
> _-I Nuneo'_
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

When he saw how Chansung pouts after reading this note, he chuckles quietly. He even considers drawing comedic banana but then seeing how he has zero talent in drawing he abort the idea.

  

> _'Take banana instead when you’re hungry!_
> 
> _\- I Nuneo'_  

>  

 

> _'I see how you constantly consume banana now._
> 
> _Should consider changing your name into Chanana._
> 
> _\- I Nuneo'_
> 
>  

 

Sometimes, Junho slipped nonsense notes. Just because he can. 

> _'Did you know that:_
> 
> _one of the rarest leopards is  Amur leopard, which is found in Russia, Korea and China?_  
> 
> _\- I Nuneo'_
> 
>  

 

 

Chansung’s math grade is improving and he even smiles more nowadays, making the bullies slows down and probably wonders how Chansung can take it all.

 

> _‘Congratulation for being the school’s representation for the Math Competition!_
> 
> _I always know you are a genius!_
> 
> _\- I Nuneo’_
> 
>  

 

 

***

 

But all the good things have come to an end. This is where the universe decided to be a bitch and reminds them life is not always rainbows and butterflies.

Even though, the said targets are still in elementary schools.

 

The announcement of Chansung’s soon change of school came out of the blue. Junho sits there quietly. After some time, he starts to feel dizzy and realize he has been holding his breath for quite some time.

The teacher says that it has been a wonderful 7 months with Chansung and that he will leave the next Friday, which means it’s only 2 days away and Junho can’t breath.

 

He really can’t breath.

 

***

 

He can’t sleep well, can’t eat well and can’t even think well.

 

He feels heavy in his heart and he doesn’t know why.

 

This is Hwang Chansung and he just knows this kid for seven months. He doesn’t even talk to him directly that much. Their method of communication involves one-way communication via several notes. He shouldn’t feel this attached. He shouldn’t be this sad.

 

But in fact, he does feel sad. He feels so much sorrow he can’t even identify what exactly that is at that time. Thus, he did the only thing he can do.

 

He writes another note.

 

***

 

He slips it in Chansung’s Math notebook during lunchtime on Friday.

It’s Hwang Chansung’s last day at school and directly Junho can only smile to him as he says,

 

“See you again,”

 

While deep in his heart, he doesn’t have the confidence that they will meet again.

 

He goes home and cries for an hour.

 

At least, at the very least he said all the things he wants to say in his last note.

 

Although considering its length, he sometimes consider whether he wrote a love letter to the other boy at the time.

 

***

>  
> 
> _Yah, Hwang Chansung!_
> 
> _How come you decided to move school again? It’s only seven months here in Ilsan._
> 
> _Is Ilsan that bad? Does the words from the others still hurt you deeply? Don’t you want to represent the school for next year math competition?_
> 
> _I’m sad. I cried so much last night. I’m sad for the fact you have to move. I’m sad for the fact that I won’t be able to see you and observe you from afar anymore. But first and foremost I’m mad – not at you – but at myself, for not using these 7 months in a better way._
> 
> _I’m sorry I have never been a good friend to you. Not directly, not ever. I’m sorry I can never listen to your stories directly and now, not ever. I’m sorry I am such a coward I can never defend you in front of the others while I want to. I really want to defend you. So Bad._
> 
> _I’m so sorry we can never chat normally like how friends should do._
> 
> _Despite this, I hope you will have true friends in your next school(s). I don’t know how frequent you will change school but I hope you will find better schools and friends in the future._
> 
> _I wish you can reach your dreams to be a singer and I believe you. I know you will be a successful artist/singer one day._
> 
> _I also hope when you have achieved this,  I can also be a better person._
> 
> _Someone who can stand up for the others and can speak his mind freely._
> 
> _Someone who will be worth to call himself Hwang Chansung’s friend._
> 
> _\- I Nuneo from Ilsan -_

 

***

 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Now

  **The NOW**

 

 

 

Junho wakes up feeling a little groggy from the dreams he had. It has been a long time since he dreamt that episode of his life.

 

Well, he actually tries really hard to move on from the disappointment he felt whenever he thinks of an enthusiastic boy with bright smiles and how he just passed the opportunity to befriend him. His regret of not siding with Chansung has actually last for several years after Chansung’s move from Ilsan. Junho used to think that he feels really guilty for not doing what he’s supposed to do.

 

However, years after and with the help of several girls he dated casually, he finally can identify (and admit to himself) that yes – Hwang Chansung was probably his first love. If not, then why would he feels so attached to the memory of a boy he met only for seven months all those years ago. Chansung has actually touched his heart in the way no one has ever done – not even until now. Chansung has made such deep impression in Junho’s memory that after The Chansung Period, Junho tries really hard to be a more courageous person. He tries to speak his mind and objects something whenever he thinks those things are unfair.

 

Even his memory of Chansung somehow makes Junho search and prefer girls with specific eyes – doe eyed girls with bright smiles. He tries to deny those similarities between all his ex-girlfriends however when Minjun-hyung specifically points out his type is those doe-eyed girls couple of years ago, he froze when his mind automatically took him back to the first person he ever knew carrying those characteristics.

 

Junho always amazed on how life always takes him back to the memory of Hwang Chansung. It must be bad karma, he tells himself. As if not satisfied with Junho’s realization that Chansung might be his first love and how the series of girlfriend he has might be people who somehow remind him of Chansung.

 

Lee Junho also ends up being a teacher. The profession he specifically mentions in his essay all those years ago. The second best profession he thought to be presented to the class since he decided to play safe and won’t mention how being actors is actually a big dream of his.

 

He ends up being a history teacher for senior high school student who also fills as drama teacher for the extra curricular activity. (His school is actually a low budget public school located on border area of Seoul). What a joke.

 

Well, if you can’t be an actor be a teacher they said. You will act every day they said. It will be fun they said.

 

The acting fun has been correct but without receiving the same payment and exposure as real actor, he sometimes wonders why he agrees to this.

 

 _You need the money to pay the rent and send some to your parents back home_ – his mind supplies. 

 

 

Junho sighs heavily as he toast the wheat bread and flicked on the television.

 

 

The melody of Let it Rain greets him. He watched the commercial for 4PM’s new album. It seems that today the universe decides it will be the best day to remind him of his past.

 

_Go grab 4PM’s latest album – Grown now!_

 

4PM is the famous boy group who has topped the chart ever since their debut 5 years ago now. They are 4 wonderfully handsome men with Adonis like body and great talent covering singing, dancing, and acting.

 

 

Oh, before Junho forgot – Hwang Chansung is ¼ of 4PM.

 

In other word, yes – Hwang Chansung has also fulfilled his essay.

 

***

 

“Sir, the bell has rang like 15 minutes ago, you should let us go home!” one student who sits at the back yells.

 

Junho raise one of his brows at this, “Thank you for reminding me, Chanhee – Class is dismissed,” his statement is met with cheers across the room, “But… all of you has to hand me the analysis paper on Comparison between Islam and Korean Buddhism during the Kingdom era,”

 

He smiles innocently when the class collectively groan at his announcement.

 

“Submit to me by next week – now all of you are free to go before I decided to add some more homework,”

 

The students are practically racing to leave his class.

 

“You really are one cruel teacher,” Junho looks at the door and saw Minjun’s hyung leaning on the door casually.

 

“Oh so I have been demoted from Mr Demon to just a cruel teacher?”

 

“Tch – I bet they still call you that, but seriously didn’t you just gave them like a group assignment last week and another essay before that? You are cruel but this is like setting a new standard of cruelty,”

 

Junho tilts his head and consider this for a moment, “Nah, not really. They need the extra work to fill their free time especially if they have a lazy music teacher like you,”

 

“Yah – I’m not lazy. I just knew what it feels like to be a student and would like them to appreciate their youth and high school time you know,”

 

Junho has collected all his books and sling his bag. He stare at Minjun’s face directly, “I also knew what it feels like to be a student and it’s not nice to waste time,”

 

“You used to be a student?” Minjun asked incredulously, “I thought you were born directly to be this cynical adult,”

 

Junho rolls his eyes at this, “Stop judging me, we still have a drama group to arrange, let’s go.”

 

 

***

 

 

It’s around 9 PM, usually Junho is already at the comfort of his small apartment, either grading the papers, going through his teaching module or writing a stage play for his drama group.

 

But now…

 

“Yah, spill,” Minjun said as he put his glass of soju.

 

“Spill what,” Junho pretends. Sometimes he hates how Junho can guess his feelings easily like today. One of the perks of having a friend for more than 3 years, he thought.

 

“You look gloomy today during drama practice I fear that heavy cloud on top of your head will strike lightning on me or something. Not to mention you being a special cruel ass teacher today, there’s got to be an award for that somewhere,”

 

Junho gulps down his soju. He needs more alcohol in his system to talk about his emotional state.

 

“I’m just keep… I just remembered something,”

 

Minjun eyes him again, and then carefully picks his own words.

 

“Is this related to that Singer Boy?”

 

Junho _dreaded_ that particular incident in which he drank so much in one night. He’s so drunk he can’t even stand and go home. Being a responsible friend, Minjun decided to take him home and that night feeling oh so melancholy Junho finally blabbering about this one boy he used to like and admire from a far. How he can’t directly tells him about it and decided to cheer him using anonymous notes and how currently that boy is a walking success story while Junho on another hand is a second-class citizen hiding behind the teacher status who pretends to like his job.

 

Amazingly, he never mentions any name or group name that night. But the damage is already done. Minjun-hyung address the fact that Junho actually plays for both team calmly the next day and cheers him to move on with his life and that he is actually not such a bad teacher.

 

“So, is it?”

 

“Not really hyung,” Junho scratch his nose absentmindedly, “I’m just having dreams about my school years, that’s all,”

 

“My thoughts that you perfectly fits to be a teacher still stands, you know.”

 

“Thanks, Hyung,” Junho smiles at his hyung’s concern.

 

***

 

 

On the next meeting with his class, Junho decided to lessen his cruel side and gave the class a free period on the library to improve their research for the paper.

 

It was so not to be used for browsing youtube.

 

_So much for being a considerate teacher, once in a while._

 

He stood behind a group of three girls who excitedly chatted over a youtube video of an idol group.

 

“But who is he addressing this speech to?”

 

“Is this actually scripted? So the fans will be excited and curious about it?”

 

“But, he looks so nervous and lik…”

 

“YAH!” Junho said.

 

“Mr. Lee,” they gasped collectively at them.

 

“This is free time to improve your paper’s data! Not for browsing video or discussing it,”

 

“Yes, sir, sorry,” Yunji answered.

 

“It’s just that – the video is actually creating a huge stir and the netizens…”

 

Junho raised one of his eyebrows at the other girl.

 

“Yes, sir. More data for the paper is coming,”

 

Satisfied with himself, Junho decided to check on the other group across the library. After ten minutes, Junho came back to this group and listen to them actively discussing on…

 

“JYP has not released any official statement on the matter,”

 

“Yah, what about the twitter account activity?”

 

“Gosh, he said he wanted to meet her… I can’t take this anymore…”

 

“Girls!” Junho yelled, “It’s enough, I’m taking this,” he decided to confiscate all of their smartphone for the period.

 

 

As he make his way to his designated table in the library. His eyes caught one familiar face on the screen.

 

Hwang Chansung – and the other members of 4PM. Seems like he’s delivering a thank you speech seeing how he’s holding an award.

 

Curiosity definitely kills the cat; Junho decided to take his earphone, plugged it, rewind the video and pressed play.

 

It turns out 4PM has won another award and not just an award. It’s actually a Daesang for Best Artist of the Year!

 

_Wow, that’s huge!_

 

He watched how they are smiling and grinning when 4PM’s called as the winner. He watched how Taecyon and Nichkhun thank the fans and company and so on. His eyes are actually set on Chansung the whole time, looking really handsome and mature with the all black suits and stylish hair.

 

_My God, he really IS handsome._

 

When suddenly, Chansung moves forward and Nichkhun looks surprised thinking they already finished their thank you speech.

 

“I also wants to thanks the fans and JYP for your endless support. Massive thank you for all of you like hyungs said… Without you guys we will not be here… And, I want to add a personal thanks to another person out there… Without this person, I personally, will not be standing here and receive the award umm hyungs might still be here but I don’t think I.. Yeah, um… For Nuneo, yes you, I uh… I hope you’re watching this right now. I still remember the notes you sent me back then. Those notes save me and encourage me when other things in life don’t. So, yeah, ehm” Chansung gulps down now, “Where ever you are now, I just want to say thank you for the notes and for believing in me, I really hope I can thank you and meet you in person but…” He looks around and caught his hyungs gaping at him.

 

“But, yeah… That’s all from me, thanks,”

 

They did this awkward look between them and finally give their last bow and leave the stage.

 

 

Junho sits there in the library trying to remember how to breathe.

 

 

***

 

He stares at the news at his laptop. He didn’t heard wrong and he obviously didn’t imagine things. Junho decided to watch the video again and even search some news portal for 4PM winning speech after school in the safety of teacher’s room.

 

It doesn’t change.

 

Hwang Chansung remembers him. Chansung mentions him on his Daesang speech!!

 

Well, not directly him but… Nuneo, that’s him!

 

He can feel his brain short-circuited again for the nth time that day. He buries his face in his hands and screech like a fan-girl that he is.

 

“I thought a squirrel is being choked to death, while it was just you making this weird noise,” Minjun said from behind him.

 

“What!? Don’t surprise me like that,”

 

Junho looks around and satisfied to find it empty aside from both of them.

 

Minjun look at his laptop and Junho is not quick enough to close it. Minjun snatched it and snicker when he saw the news.

 

“I knew it!!” he exclaims, “Nuneo is you right?”

 

Junho tries to compose himself and deny it right away.

 

“Yah, don’t try to lie to me on this one. It just so fitting to your story,”

 

“Yes, it was me,” Junho answer shyly.

 

“Oh my God, this is amazing,” Minjun scrolls the news, “Hwang Chansung?? I’m impressed Lee Junho,”

 

“Yah, shut up, it doesn’t mean anything,” Junho frowns.

 

“What do you mean it doesn’t mean anything?” Minjun put his laptop again, “Don’t tell me you just gonna leave this be?”

 

“Well, what else can I do?”

 

“You tell him, who you are,”

 

“How exactly? I cannot just stroll to JYP building or to their fan sign event and claims as Nuneo, can I?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because there are probably hundreds of people asking him about it and I don’t know, this has caused a stir already, won’t he be in trouble for this and people might claim as Nuneo or something.” He simply just speaks nonsense now.

 

Minjun shook his head, “You one pessimistic puppy,”

 

He totally don’t expect Minjung-hyung to smack his head after saying that.

 

“Yah, there may be trouble like that but you should also think about the implications of this. If he decided to talk to you, well to Nuneo, whomever that might be, he actually wants to reach you, right? If not, then why would he said it during Daesang speech? He wants it to the extra exposure or something right?”

 

“But, what if he thought it was a girl and…”

 

Minjun flicks his forehead at his.

 

“Yah, puppy! Girl boy alien, whatever. Don’t you at least owes an proper conversation to this Chansung?”

 

Junho stopped, “But how should I reach him?”

 

“My God!” Minjun exclaimed, “You probably don’t know that humanity actually has this super advanced thing called social media or specifically twitter now. Go make an account and contact him using some information just you and him know, or anything! You are the creative screenplay writer between us, you should go figure something!”

 

Minjung walks toward his own desk after that. Seeing this, Junho typed and search for Chansung’s twitter account.

 

Hm, well, he really owns one.

 

“Should I…”

 

“The next conversation we had on this is when I demand to know the progress of you contacting him, Lee Junho. Now go make a twitter account because I know you don’t have one,”

 

***

 

 

Junho thinks about it for a whole day. What his twitter account’s name should be, should it indicates his sex? What should be his tweet? Come to think of it, how can he make Chansung realize his tweet? During his one-day research of the mechanism of using twitter, he just realized that Chansung has more than 1 million followers. Just when he wants to abort the idea, Minjun-hyung glowers at him and demands the progress. He almost had a near-death-experience when he said he hasn’t made an account (yet).

 

He thinks back to the school days and realize it has actually been four days since the Daesang award. Chansung and JYP Entertainment have not made any statement on the matter despite fans and news curiosity on the matter.

 

He thinks about the boy with the bright smile who might actually want to reach to him. He thinks back to the possibility of conversing with him and the possibility of missing it.

 

To hell with it, he should not be afraid of Chansung ignoring his tweet between the seas of tweets he received daily.

 

At the very least, like Minjun-hyung said he owes an explanation and proper conversation to him.

 

He grabbed his phone feeling determined.

 

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they are 4PM now muahahaha, not creative at all... But I'm sleepy so yeah...


End file.
